


hold me down, hold me now

by lalalancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, kind of a fix it for that season, shancesecretsanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalancey/pseuds/lalalancey
Summary: It all happened so fast it was hard to believe why exactly Lance was now stumbling after Shiro, head pounding and vision swimming. He knew it began with the sick satisfaction of watching Allura launch Lotor across the room, relief that maybe everything will fall back on track and they could go back to properly saving the universe without their enemies son whispering lies into the princess’s ear. But of course, he was thanking God too soon, and their hangars were being infiltrated and Shiro was collapsing in pain. It all spiraled so quickly and suddenly Shiro was attacking them and taking off with the prince in his arms.





	hold me down, hold me now

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shancemas! I hope you like this newaviator! You asked for Lance running after Kuron to save him and I hope I did what you wanted.

It all happened so fast it was hard to believe why exactly Lance was now stumbling after Shiro, head pounding and vision swimming. He knew it began with the sick satisfaction of watching Allura launch Lotor across the room, relief that maybe everything will fall back on track and they could go back to properly saving the universe without their enemies son whispering lies into the princess’s ear. But of course, he was thanking God too soon, and their hangars were being infiltrated and Shiro was collapsing in pain. It all spiraled so quickly and suddenly Shiro was attacking them and taking off with the prince in his arms. 

Even thinking about the whole train of events made Lance’s skull throb even more, so he focused on following Shiro the best he could, legs burning with exertion as he struggled to keep up. He finally spotted him ahead, about to make it through the first door to the hangar, so Lance quickly summoned his bayard and shot out the keypad. The door quickly slammed shut and stayed there, jammed in Lance’s first stroke of luck in weeks. 

Shiro skid to a stop, nearly missing running into it. Lance let out a sigh of relief even as Shiro viciously slammed his fist into it in anger. He almost lost him there, if he had gotten past that he could’ve easily taken one of the pods.

“Takashi!” Lance stopped a good few feet away from him, outside of his attacking range as long as he didn’t lunge, “Listen to me! Please!” 

Shiro dropped Lotor ungracefully at his feet and spun on Lance, face scrunched in anger and eyes glaring at Lance in a way he had never done. His gaze was full of fury. Of Hate. 

Lance felt sick to his stomach if he wasn’t sure before he was now. Something was so very wrong. He had never seen Shiro look at someone like this, and there was an almost violet tint to his iris. That at least gave Lance a hint as to what was happening. That shade of purple here in space almost always meant the same thing. The same person. 

Haggar.

“Please,” Lance lowered his voice, to the same tone he only used when Shiro and he were alone, and raised his hands in a non-threatening way, his bayard dematerializing. “Takashi, look at me and know who you are. This isn’t you. I don’t know what she did to you but I know you can fight it.”

In response, Shiro let out an animalistic growl and took quick strides into Lance’s personal space, galran hand tightening around his throat as he bullied him into the wall. “You don’t know me, Lance. You never did.”

Lance swallowed heavily against Shiro’s metal palm, heart thudding against his ribs in panic but not making any move to fight back, “That may be true, but I know you well enough to know you won’t hurt me. Not really. You care about me, I know that without a doubt.”

A sickening laugh caused Lance’s chest to contract, “You really think I care about you? You really should’ve known I was lying to you, I just wanted to distract you from your suspicions of Lotor.”

The words hit Lance where it hurt and Shiro knew that, wedging past his walls and directly into the sore spot where his insecurities had formed. A very large part of him believed Shiro’s words, though another voice in his head was reminding him that this wasn’t his Takashi talking. This was Haggar. And Lance latched onto that, for he couldn’t afford to not believe that right now. Takashi needed him. But he didn’t know what to do.

Then, the bruising fingers around his throat made him think, the inhuman coldness of them giving him an idea. 

“This twisted version of you may not care,” Lance spoke as steadily as he could, struggling to take in a full breath but he tried to not let that stop him as he looked as hard as he could into Shiro’s eyes, as if he looked hard enough he would see his own Takashi trapped in them, “But I know the real you does. And I know he’s in there, fighting against you. If he wasn’t, you could very easily activate your hand and kill me in an instant, letting you find another way to leave this ship.” Lance raised his hands, gently cupping Shiro’s cheeks, “Fight him, Takashi. For me. You can do it.”

After the last word had left Lance’s lips he watched as Shiro’s eyes widened and the violet flickered. Then Shiro was pulling away to grip his own head and scream. He stumbled back and hit the opposite wall, yelling at the witch. 

It hurt Lance’s heart like no other watching the love of his life hurt like this, but he knew he couldn’t do anything else. This was Shiro’s fight. So he just gingerly approached where Shiro had fallen to his knee, groaning with tears streaming down his cheeks, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Come on, Takashi. I believe in you.” Lance whispered, kissing Shiro’s sweaty hair. It lasted for a couple of minutes, maybe more, even a tick was too long in Lance’s mind, but he knew things like this weren’t fixed quickly and that Haggar was strong. Shiro had quieted down but was shaking near violently into Lance’s arms, so Lance just cooed and kept whispering encouragements to him.  
Eventually, Shiro pulled away from Lance enough to look at him but not enough to leave contact with him. His eyes were red and swollen but there was no hint of any purple, relief flooding Lance’s system so heavily he almost collapsed himself. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Lance smiled brightly, “I knew you could do it.”

“Lance,” Takashi sighed in relief and pulled the Cuban into a kiss, holding him so tightly like he was afraid he would disappear. Lance could feel his fear and anxiety through the kiss, so deep it felt bruising, but Lance didn’t mind it, cause he was so scared too. He had almost lost Takashi. They pulled apart when their lungs burned and Shiro fell against Lance’s chest. 

“She almost won,” he admitted, his voice cracking with tears, “I almost lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” Lance reminded him, running his fingers through Shiro’s hair, “You won. And I’m still here. Always.”

“You brought me back. It was your voice that woke me up, helped me focus enough to fight back. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve left and she would’ve gotten Lotor. I-” Shiro’s voice broke again, and his hands clenched onto Lance’s suit, “I don’t know if she’s still in my head. What if she tries to take over again.” 

Lance gently moved Shiro so he was looking into his eyes, with more determination he’s ever felt before in his life. The determination to make sure Shiro is never going to have to face that again. “If she tries again I will be here for you, but I promise we will go after her. We will stop her, kill her. That way she can never have power over you again. Never. I promise that on my life, Takashi. You don’t have to face her alone.” And Lance sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
